Never Letting Go
by ShanniMc
Summary: Short and sweet little two part story set after the death of Edward. RobinMarian
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sweet little two part story that takes place at the end of episode 7 of Season 2 when Sir Edward dies and Robin is comforting Marian. Told from Robin's point of view and what he was thinking. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood ladidadida, but believe me, if I did, you would know.**

Never Letting Go

Part One

Here I am, in Marian's room at the castle with her crying in my arms. I find myself crying a bit as well.

_Edward, he was so close to freedom, but I suppose he did achieve some form of freedom, he proved himself to Marian, to England and he died a hero._

I stroked Marian's soft hair as tears started to seep through my shirt.

_There is nothing keeping her here anymore. She can finally come with me to the forest, now I can fully protect her and not have to always worry about her..._

"Marian, come with me to the forest. I have a horse waiting."

She nodded her head.

Good, now to get out of here. We shouldn't risk walking through the castle, especially with that revolting Gisborne probably waiting at the door.

I looked around and spotted the window. Okay but how do we get down...

"I have an idea on how to get out of here. Can you help me?" I asked going over to her bed and gathering the sheets, "We need to knot these together to make a rope to get down from the window."

She looked at the window and then me with shining eyes and said, "Okay."

So for the next few minutes we tied the knots in silence until I asked, "I heard Gisborne outside the door, what was he doing, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No but he wasn't exactly comforting me either." she whispered.

"Well you should know that I'm always here to comfort you and would never take advantage of you." I assured her.

"Thank you Robin," she said giving me a smile.

"My pleasure." I said as we finished up. I tied the one end to a bedpost and the other end to an arrow.

I took her by the window, notched the arrow, brought my bow up, pulled back the string, took a breath, and released. The arrow went straight through the window with a crash, the sheet rope following behind. I went down first with her following close behind. Once both our feet were firmly on the ground I led her to my horse, we got on, and started to ride off.

_This is it; she's finally leaving the castle to be with me. I hope she'll like living in the forest, it will be a big change for her. But she's tough, she'll survive._

As we rode along Marian nuzzled her head into my back and tightened her grip around my waist. I put my hand on top of hers and said, "It will be ok." I assured her.

_It will be ok_, I assured myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**We are now starting pretty much where we left off, Robin and Marian are riding off towards the forest but the story switches to Marian's POV.**

Part Two

Marian found herself sitting behind Robin on his getaway horse, the recent events replaying before her eyes,

_Father gone... it's all my fault and my last words to him were telling him he was weak..._

I could feel more tears falling from my eyes and I dug my face into Robin's back,

_Robin, I'm finally going to live in the forest with him. I have no more excuses, my father is dead and Gisborne knows my dagger killed the jailer and the Sheriff will find out. Gisborne…_

I shuddered at his name remembering how he was outside my door. He came so close, too close for comfort. I gripped Robin tighter and it made me feel better knowing I was safe now and Robin will be there for me.

After several more minutes we arrived at the camp, Robin put his arm around me and we walked through the doorway and met a tense silence, everyone was either staring at the ground or their eyes were flitting from one person to another.

John of York was the first person to break the silence, "Robin, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and Beatrice."

"There's no need to thank me, it's what we do." Robin said.

"Oh and Lady Marian, I was told that it was your father that helped us escape, I thank you as well and give you my condolences."

A murmured, "Thank you." was all I could say as I chocked back more tears.

Robin must have sensed me about to breakdown again because he asked everyone, "Would you excuse us for a bit?"

"Master, where are you going? Shouldn't you stay here with the Sheriff and Gisborne on the lookout for you both?" Much said expressing his concerns.

"Don't worry we won't go far and we won't be too long." Robin assured him and he then turned to me and said, "Come on, let's go."

We walked in silence until he led me to a circle of big oak trees. He sat down against one of the bigger, smoother trunks and I sat in his lap, curled up against him. His arms wrapped around me his body heat enveloping my whole body.

After a few minutes of this a steady stream of tears started flowing and I said, "Oh Robin why, why is this all happening to us?"

"I don't know for sure but I do know that we'll get through it all." he said, lovingly stroking my hair.

"You really think so?"

"Of coarse, as long as we have each other, besides aren't you the great Nightwatchman who doesn't take orders from anyone?" he said trying to cheer me up.

The small smile that crept across my face told him that he had succeeded in calming me a bit.

"But he did it for me, to prove himself to me, if I hadn't told him how sometimes I'm ashamed of him and to do something for England then he would have just stayed safe in his cell."

"Shh, no what you told him woke him up and made him realize he can do better and he did, he got the pact and saved my life, and he's a hero for that. He died making you happy, which made him he feel fulfilled, that he'd done right and you should be proud of him, we should all be proud of him." he said, wiping some of my tears away, "In fact," he continued, "I'll have Will build a monument for him if that's ok with you."

"I'd like that, it would be nice and we'll put it in Knighton so the people can see it and remember what a wonderful person he was." I said, finally starting to calm down.

"I'll get Will started on it right away. In the meantime, are you well enough to take a tour of your new home, Sherwood Forest?" Robin said flashing me a smile.

_Why does he want to all of a sudden give me a tour? I've been in this forest enough to know my way around what could he show me other than trees and plants?_

"Okay I guess, if you want to."

"Don't worry, it's very short, shall I start?" he asked.

"You may."

"Okay, well here we have some lovely trees whose leaves always let shine just the right amount of sunlight to make you look like the radiant beauty you are," Robin said pointing to the trees. I smiled and then he pointed to all the birds flying around and said, "Every bird is special in its own way, their beauty, their song, their braveness, and their ability to follow their hearts. But you have all these characteristics, which makes you even more wonderful and amazing. And lastly we have all these pretty flowers, but out of all of them you are the most beautiful and elegant."

Even after the end of the tour I couldn't stop smiling and blushing and seeing his brilliant smile made it even harder to control it.

"Well Lord of Sherwood, that was one of the best tours I've ever been on and I would like to go on it again soon."

"I knew you'd like it."

"But Robin, I must know, did you say all that to cheer me up or did you really mean it… or both?" I said looking deep into his eyes. I couldn't resist asking, I was curious.

"Both, usually it's just the latter, but I'm afraid you need both today." he admitted.

"Good answer." I said leaning closer to him.

"Well you should know it's true and that I will never stop flattering you and trying to make you happy." he said with a sparkle in his eyes that got even bigger as our heads started to pull towards each other eventually meeting with a passionate kiss and me and my love holding tightly to each other, never wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

This story was only supposed be two chapters long but some of you craved for more so I figured what the heck, I aim to please

This story was only supposed be two chapters long but some of you craved for more so I figured what the heck, I aim to please. So here it is. Oh and this part takes place after John and Beatrice's wedding, after they are freed from the trap Will forgot to disarm.

Part 3

After John and Beatrice were successfully freed from the forgotten trap Robin walked back over to Marian and took her hand leading her back to the circle of oak trees. Robin sat down against the base of the tree and Marian sat down on his lap.

He put his arms protectively around her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you."

"I'm glad to be of service and as you know, I will always be there if and when you need me."

"You promise?"

"I promise, but why, do you not trust me?" Robin said, eyeing her.

"I just wanted to make sure because…" she trailed off.

"Because what? Come on Marian you can tell me."

Marian took a deep breath, tilted her head down and said, "Because the last time you said that you went off to the Holy Land, leaving me all alone, and right before we were going to get married, may I remind you."

Robin let out a sigh, lifted up her chin so he could look into her eyes and said, "Marian, love, that was a long time ago, I was younger, stupider, I didn't know what a huge mistake I was making. I didn't know that I would be missing out on a wonderful life with you."

Marian turned her head away; tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Robin took her head in his hand so he could look into her eyes again, "Marian I promise, I swear, that I will never leave you again, and I will do whatever I can to make things right again," he pleaded, "I love you and I don't want to loose you again."

"I love you too, I'm sorry for bringing this up, there is just so much going on in my head right now."

"Don't be sorry, a lot happened today. I'm glad that you put that out in the open, now we know, we have a better understanding of each other and we can move on."

"Thanks for being, well you, Robin, and I'm glad that I can live here with you now, I love you."

And with that Robin moved in and they kissed, finding relief and comfort in each other, thanking God, they could be together now.

Robin broke away and said, "So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"For now." Marian said with a smile as they moved back into the kiss.

**Well, there you go, the chapter you wanted, I don't know if I really like it that much, but what matters is that you all like it, and I won't know that unless you give me some REVIEWS!! Please:) **


End file.
